SECRET ADMIRER
by gaarassexygirl
Summary: Naruto just found out that he has a secret admirer, but who is it. He has only 5 days to figure it out. and every day he gets a clue of who this person is. GaaraxNaru
1. Chapter 1

It's 9 am and the sunlight coming from Naruto's window wakes him. He looks around into his room and stretches his muscles as he gets out of bed. He brushed his teeth, got dressed and ate his breakfast; he then locked his doors and left to go train with Konahamaru. *Naruto is now Konahamaru's sensei*

Konahamaru was waiting for his sensei in the ramen shop, Naruto walked up to him and Konahamaru jumped up and down with excitement, "Naruto-Sensei, what type of Jutsu are you going to teach me today?" Naruto smiled and patted Konahamaru's head, "Well, you still need to practice your tree climbing and water walking exercises so we'll work on those. " Konahamaru sighed in disappointment, "Do we have to?" Naruto smiled and mimicked Konahamaru's voice, "Yes we have to. Now let's go."

While training Ino and Sakura came, Sakura was carrying a letter. "Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan, what is it?" Sakura gave Naruto the letter, "It's addressed to you but it has no return address." Ino looked at Konahamaru and winked at him, Konahamaru blushed a bit *Konahamaru has a little boy crush on Ino*.

Naruto opened the letter:

_**Dear Naruto-kun,**_

_** I wrote you this letter to let you know that I am beginning to have very strong feelings for you and I would love for us to meet. Don't worry I'm not some psychopathic stalker I want you to come to me. Hope to meet you again. I will be sending you clues to my identity every day for five days, when you have think you figured out my identity, you will meet me under the sakura tree bride in Kohona. There, you will shout my name and if you are right, I'll come out of hiding. If you are wrong…well I'll show you my identity anyways for following these rules. So anyway, here's your first clue: we meet over 10 years ago.**_

_**Sinserly,**_

_** Your secret admirer**_

__Naruto looked confused at the paper as Sakura walked over to him, "What's wrong? What was it about?" Naruto shook himself out of his little thinking trance. "Oh, it's nothing it's just a little love letter from a 'secret admirer'. But I know who it is."

"You do?"

"Of Coarse, It's Hinata-chan."

"Does she know you're gay?"

"She should, I told her the last time she pulled this stunt. I guess she just didn't really understand correctly."

"You should go talk to her."

"I guess I should…again. Hey do you mind if you can help Konahamaru with his tree clibming and water walkng exercises?"

"Sure, Ino-Chan and I will help him, just go talk to her."

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

Naruto went to the Hyuga Clan's Village and sought out Hinata. He couldn't find her anywhere, finally he found Neji training a young Hyuga girl with her byakugan. "Excuse me Neji-san, sorry for interrupting your training but, have you seen Hinata-chan?" Neji looked at Naruto and nodded, "Yeah I've seen her, she's at Kiba-san's house. Why?" Naruto couldn't help but to laugh at himself, "She sent me this letter acting like a secret admirer when I told her that I was gay. I guess that she didn't really hear me or something like that." Neji looked at him with a confused look, "Really? I didn't know you were gay, when did this happen?" Naruto just stared at Neji, "I'll be going now Neji-san. Thank you." He then left for Kiba's house.

When Naruto finaly arrived at Kiba's house, Hianata was walking out of his house. As he about to confront her, Kiba came out behind her, shirtless. Kiba gave Hinata a hug and that hug turned into a kiss and it just kept on accelerating after that. Next thing he saw, was Kiba's arms carresing her body as they locked lips. This sight poundered his thoughts and that's when it hit him, Hinata couldn't have sent him this letter, she's now with Kiba and is in love with him. Before he could leave Naruto Heard Kiba calling his name, "Hey Naruto-san, what's up?" Naruto quickly turned toward the couple and laughed, "Oh nothing really. I just found out that I have a secret admirer and I have no idea who it is. And I have five days to figure it out with the clues that I recive from this person. Funny at first I thought it was you Hinata-chan. But I remembered that I told you about me being gay, and when I say you kissing Kiba-san, it proved me that you couldn't have sent me this." Hinata couldn't help herself but to laugh, "Naruto-kun, I know who is you're admirer."

"Really? You know who it is? Who is it?"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I promised them that I wouldn't tell you. They want you to guess."

"Man this sucks, I have having to guess. I guess I'll have to just play along and just guess."

"Hope you figure it out Naruto-kun."

Naruto went to his favorite place in Kohona, The Ramen Shop, for a quick lunch. Kakashi then came from behind him and joined him, "Naruto-san, tell me something, what is this letter doing on your back?" Naruto looked at Kakashi, "what do you mean?" Kakashi picked off the letter off his back, "This letter, you didn't feel this being place on your back?" Naruto grabbed it and began to open it, it was another letter from the secret admirer, it read:

_**Naruto-kun,**_

_** I know you went to see hinata-chan and she told you that she knew who I was. I knew she keeps her promises so I, and her promise not to tell you. And I know she told you that too. Again, I am not a stalker I want you to really to figure this out by yourself. And you know what? Since you are playing by my rules I'll give you two hints a day in total of 10 clues to my identity. Here's you second clue: I carry a heavy burden on my shoulders that make me who I was then and now.**_

_** Sinserly,**_

_** Your secret admirer.**_

Putting the letter down he let out a sigh of aggravation, "Kakashi-sensei, this person is really starting to tick me off." Kakashi just laughed at him, "Naruto-san, haven't you learned anything when you were my student? Always let your opponent come to you, you have to catch them not let them catch you." Naruto took another bite out of his ramen, "I guess you're right. Thanks Sensei." Naruto finished his food and paid for it then left. He went home and found Sakura sitting of the floor with Konahamaru in her arms. "Sakura-Chan! What happened?" Sakura looked up and smiled, "Nothing Naruto-kun. Konahamaru gotten hungry and wanted to eat at your place that is if it's okay with you." Naruto looked at the two and laughed, "Sure I just ate though but I'll feed youz any way." **sorry abut the whole youz thing I'm from the city so I'm use to saying that. **

Naruto made them some beef curry and tea. So Konahamaru-kun how did your training go?" Konahamaru laughed, Sakura-sensei and Ino-sensei said that I did very well." Naruto nodded in approval. Sakura looked at him, "Naruto-kun did you find out who it was?" Naruto shook his head, "Hinata-chan told me that she knew who it was but she also promised not to tell me. And then person sent me another note stating that he carries a heavy burden on his shoulders that made who he was then and now."

"if you ask me it sound a lot like Sasuke-kun, but no one even knows where he is anymore sine he joined the Sound and Orochimaru."

"I know, it's kinda weird. But I think he would end up fucking Orochimaru if he was gay. I just don't think he would pull a stunt like this if he was here."

"Yeah you might be right. Well thank you for the lunch/dinner ha-ha, I'll be taking Konahamaru home and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess so, hey I'll keep you updated on the notes okay?"

"Yeah you do that. Good luck, Naruto-kun. Good night."

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

At that moment Sakura left and Naruto cleaned the dishes. Still the though of who this mysterious person was, was still bothering him. When he finished, he took a shower and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next day to find a kunai shot through his window and stuck to his wall. He quickly got up and looked around to see if anyone was around. **I know I know, how couldn't he hear the glass breaking? Lets just put it this way, he's a very hard sleeper.** he then grabbed the kunai and found yet another note attached to it. It read:

_**Naruto-kun,**_

_** Have you figured who I am yet? If not, don't worry…you'll figure it out soon. Oh, by the way you look so cute when you're sleeping I felt like crawling into bed with you. Well any way, here's your third clue: when we first met, we didn't really get along with each other, in fact I didn't even cared if existed.**_

_** Your next clue will be given to you at noon.**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Your secret admirer**_

Naruto began to think really hard of who it may be, the only people who came to mind was Sasuke, but he was gone; Kiba, but he's straight; and another person but he couldn't remember what his name was or what the guy looked like. A knock came to his door, and a familiar voice was heard, "Naruto…it's me, Sasuke. Can I talk to you?" Naruto opened the door and saw Sasuke at the door, "Sasuke? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Is anyone with you?"

"No…Why you a- oh."

Naruto opened the door and let him in, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Sasuke walked around, "this is a nice place you've got here, what is it one bedroom?" Naruto nodded while still keeping an eye on Sasuke, "Okay what is it that you want?" Sasuke sat down, "I came here to ask if you were really gay? I heard you were when a group of kunoichi from the leaf was talking about it." Naruto just looked at him with a why-do-you-care look, "Yeah I am, what is to you?" Sasuke, looked at the ground and said, "Well I am too, but I have no lover. Orochimaru is straight I know shocker. And the other guys in the Sound 5 are all straight. So I was wondering if you'd like to be my lover." Naruto looked at him with shock, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I can't love someone who would betray their own village. If I did how would I know if you wont cheat on me or kill me when I'm not paying attention?" Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto's waist and kissed his lips, "Because, I'm a different person when it comes to love." Naruto shook himself out of Sasuke's grip, "I said no Sasuke, I can't be with you. No matter how different you are with love."

Sasuke the punched Naruto in the face, knocking him out onto the floor, "If you don't want to be mine then I'll force you." He picked up the unconscious Naruto and brought him to his bed. Naruto woken up to find his hands and ankles handcuffed to his bed, "Wha-What! Sasuke, what the fuck are you doing!? Let me go!" Sasuke climbed on top of him and shoved a sock into his mouth, "Shut the fuck up bitch. You will be mine."Naruto struggled to break free but just couldn't. Sasuke began to pull down Naruto's pants and boxers, Naruto franticly tried to break free but Sasuke just punched him in the face again, "Stop wiggling!" Naruto cried as Sasuke to roughly stroked his cock, when Naruto came, Sasuke just let it flowed onto his hands and rubbed it all over his chest **I know sick**. Sasuke then unzipped his pants and forcibly entered him, Naruto's muffled screams seemed to give Sasuke pleasure. Then out of no where someone crashed into the window and attacked Sasuke, "Who the hell are you!?" the person was clearly a male decked out in all black. The man continued to clobber Sasuke, "How dare you violate my Naruto! You shall pay for what you've done!" Sasuke stood up, "Heh, _your_ Naruto? Keep the fucking bitch, but to let you know…he was just too easy to fuck." The man punched Sasuke clear out of the window.

Naruto tried to see who it was but his face was just too swollen from Sasuke's punches, the man tore off the handcuffs and looked at Naruto's wounds, "Are you okay, my love? Naruto answer me please." Naruto was just too weak to even open his eyes. Then all just went black.

Naruto woken up to find himself in the hospital with a breathing tube down his throat. A nurse walked in and smiled, "Oh Naruto! You're finally awake!" Naruto looked and saw flowers and cards surrounding him. "Naruto I need you to stand very still I am going to pull out the breathing tube from your throat. When I take it out, you make feel soar." The nurse carefully pulled it out and Naruto coughed a bit. Naruto tried to get up and the nurse gently helped him, "Naruto, you have visitors, do you want to see them?" Naruto weakly nodded "yes, but first how long was I out?"

"About three days."

"Three Days!"

"Yes you've had a seriously fractured skull and a concoction, I'm surprised that you're even alive."

"You may let them in now,"

"Okay everybody, he's awake and is ready for visitors." In came in Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Neji; all came in with flowers. Sakura gave Naruto a hug and began crying, "Naruto, who did this to you?" Naruto looked at her and looked down, "It was Sasuke…he raped me just because I wouldn't be his lover." Sakura looked at him with shock, "Sasuke was here!?" Naruto looked around and said, "Then someone broke through my window and saved me."

"Well who ever it was, sure left you a lot of flowers."

Naruto looked at the flowers and notes and noticed that they all had the signature _**Secret Admirer**_ written on all of the notes, he grabbed one that had _**read me first**_ written on it. It read:

_**I'm so sorry Naruto, **_

_** I should've been there for you! This will be the last note you will receive from me. I don't want anything else bad happen to you so I am coming to see you myself when you woken up. I told Hinata-chan to call me when I woken up she probably called me when the nurse called the visitors in. she will call me again when they all leave. Again I'm sorry… I just can't forgive myself for not being there earlier, please forgive me. And I promise if you will accept me I'll always protect you from anyone who would want to hurt you. Even if you don't accept me I'll understand and I will still hope that we could be friends.**_

_** Till we meet soon**_

Sakura looked at the note and smiled sweetly, well I think Hinata wants to call this person now so I guess we'll be going." As everybody left, Hinata and Sakura both stayed behind, Hinata pulled out her cell phone, "Hey…yeah he's awake…no, he's not mad at you…yes I'm sure…okay, you're coming now?...okay bye." Hinata put up her cell phone and smiled, "He's coming now. I should be going now." After Hinata left Sakura gave Naruto a hug and said, "Naruto, I love you like a brother and if anyone is willing to fight Sasuke for you, he has my approval." Then she left out of the room.

After 5 minutes of waiting a knock came to the door, and the nurse came walking in. "Naruto a man you know is here to see you, do you want to see him now?" Naruto looks at the nurse and smiles, "Yes let him in." In came in a man wearing all black and a sweat jacket with the hood covering his face, "Naruto-kun…Are you okay?" Naruto knew he had heard this voice before but just couldn't remember from where, "I'm okay thank you for saving me, how did you know I was in danger?" the man looked down to the floor, "Let's just say I had this feeling just to see you. And I'm glad that I did." Naruto looked at him and smiled, "Please can I see you face?" the man slowly took off the hood and reveled a man with crimson red hair and sea foam green eyes surrounded by black eyes lids and a red symbol of the kanji love over his left eye. "G-gaara? You're my secret admirer?" Gaara blushed a bit, "Yes I am. I started to have feelings for you that day we fought. I just couldn't hold it any longer."

"You've been in love with me for over 10 years!?"

"I know it's a long time but I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry for? You waited this long to be with me, saved me from Sasuke and then came to me to tell me your feelings."

"So, You're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad at you?"

"I guess you're right. Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh…I guess I understand…"

"For all the other guys who wont be able to have my heart. Of course I would love to be you're boy friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face, "Gaara!? You would choose Gaara over me?! And Gaara was the one who attacked me!?" Gaara turned around and gave Sasuke deaths stare, "you hurt my Naruto, you had to be punished." Sasuke filled with rage, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sasuke went to attack Gaara but Naruto quickly got up out of the bed and jabbed him in the throat. Sasuke dropped to the floor and began to gasp for breath, "Don't ever touch Gaara." Gaara and Naruto walked out of the hospital room when Sasuke grabbed Gaara's ankle and pulled him down to the ground, "I am not going to give up Naruto, never over by dead body." Gaara smiles and evil smile, "that can be arranged you know?" Gaara kicks Sasuke in the face, breaking his nose, Sasuke looks at the blood and screams "you bitch!!" finally Gaara grabs Sasuke's face and breaks his neck.

As Sasuke's body fell the floor, the nurses and doctors stare at Gaara with shinobi closing in on him. "No! Why are you going to take Gaara way? He saved my life for the second time and you are just going to take him away from me?" Naruto stood in front of the shinobi and was ready to fight. Gaara saw that his bandages begin to bleed through, "Naruto let me go, and I did in fact kill this man even if it was in defending you. I must pay for my deeds." Gaara walked past Naruto and smiles at him "Just do one more thing for me, Wait for me." Naruto had no choice but to do just as Gaara asked. And as Naruto walked aside, the shinobi walked toward Gaara, but didn't grab Gaara. The shinobi wrapped Sasuke's body and carried it out to the Cremation Building. Then in came Sakura and Ino decked out in Anbu Black Op gear, "Oh my god I'm glad you two are alright." Sakura hugged both Gaara and Naruto tightly, "Thank you Gaara for defending Naruto." Gaara smiled a little and looked at the hospital room which was covered with broken glass from the IV.

Gaara looks at Naruto and glomps him ***lolz I loves glomps***"Naruto! I love you and I want to say this ful out and I know we just gotten together but Naruto will you marry me?" Naruto just look in shock and just smiles, "okay gaara I will. I will marry you." Then they walked of into the horizon.

The End

***I now it was short but hey its cuteso yeah please tell me what you think.***

This was dedicated to Snowbaby95 who inspired me to write this with her fanfic love slave's.


End file.
